


Midoriya Izuku, The Demon Queen's Son

by Mamaillow



Category: Lucius (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Demon Flavored Fluff, Demon Mama Teaches Her Baby How To Kill People, Demon Midoriya Izuku, Demon Queen Inko, Detective Yagi Toshinori, F/F, F/M, Izuku Takes No Prisoners, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Multiple Deaths, Senator Midoriya Hisashi, Techically, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaillow/pseuds/Mamaillow
Summary: When Midoriya Izuku was born on the June 6th, 1966, nobody expected him to be anything other than a normal little boy but everything changed on Izuku’s 6th Birthday, when his true calling was revealed to him, and the information that he was stolen from his true mother, the Demon Queen Inko. Equipped with hellborne quirks,  Izuku orchestrates deadly accidents that will minimize the population of the Dragmire Manor one by one by one.





	1. June 6th, 1972. COLD AS HELL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Midoriya Izuku was born on the June 6th, 1966, nobody expected him to be anything other than a normal little boy but everything changed on Izuku’s 6th Birthday, when his true calling was revealed to him, and the information that he was stolen from his true mother, the Demon Queen Inko. Equipped with hellborne quirks, Izuku orchestrates deadly accidents that will minimize the population of the Dragmire Manor one by one by one.

Izuku could barely remember how the day started, as he stared down the birthday cake sitting in front of him, his step-mother’s hands on her shoulders. The staff of the estate, his parents and grandmother were all there. Things just seemed...Too normal. Too happy. He didn’t like it, but didn’t let that fact grace his features.

“It’s time to blow out the candles. Remember to make a wish, darling.” His step mother, Dragmire Ayame. He knew from birth that she was not his mother. The only woman who would dare get called Mommy by him had long green hair, freckles and eyes like his own, he just knew it on a deep visceral level. Ayame was a pretty face, making her plain features work for her. Brown hair, brown eyes, copper eye, nude lip. A simple floral sundress, despite it being 8:30 PM.

“That’s my boy!” His father said proudly, when he blew out the candles. He couldn’t hear the clapping over his own musings. It just never seemed to fit...To be quite honest...Father never suited the man who proudly called him his son. He never liked that term in reference of Midoriya Hisashi. It just didn’t fit. “Very good. Happy birthday, son. Did you see that, Mother? Man, they grow up fast. I bet you can remember my sixth birthday like it was yesterday.”

“Mary, could you please clean up? Izuku can help you with the dishes. He can stay up later this evening to play with his new toys, but in bed, no later than ten.” Ayame said, addressing the eldest maid of the house.

“Yes ma’am.” She was plain too, an extra. She kept her black hair back up in a bun with only a few stragglers framing her face, a maid’s headdress atop her head. Her face was wrinkled and pug-like. He thought he hated her eyes the most, though. They were always at half-mast and seemingly always judgmental. He hated the fact that she was religious, sickly and frailer than a chicken bone. She’d be easy pickings to any villain and probably ‘beloved’ if she did die.

Later that evening yielded the fact that Izuku was alone with this old maiden in the kitchen. She had put away the last of the dishes and was walking to over to the walk in cooler, when he suddenly felt weird.

Time felt like it had stopped, his vision becoming blood red and hazy at first, before it clarified, his heart resonated in his ears. A woman casually walked into his field of vision, her appearance tinged red, though she looked exactly like Izuku himself. Freckled, pale and her hair as dark as his, though she kept some of it back with a ponytail on the left. She wore a classy button up shirt, a dark red cardigan and a black pencil skirt. Fishnets covered what her skirt didn’t and she wore black pumps that showed off her red painted toenails. What struck him the most was her stunning makeup. Black lips, cat eyeliner, highlighted cheekbones. She was gorgeous, but who was she to him?

The woman smiled maliciously at Mary but sweetly at Izuku and Izuku could only watch as he shut the kitchen door, ensuring Izuku and Mary were alone in the room. She also left a padlock and Izuku knew what to do in that moment. Time seemed to speed up again as he heard Mary say,

“I don't have time for your shenanigans right now, child. Help me mop these floors or be off with you to bed. It’s almost ten o’clock." Izuku just watched as she strolled into the cooler with a mop and a bucket, tilting his head a little bit, waiting until she was in deep enough, by the dreaded carrots and cauliflower. He hated both vegetables, so let her die surrounded by them.

He grabbed the padlock, pocketing the key, before shutting the freezer door. She was in so deep, she didn’t hear the thud of the cooler closing. Then, he took the padlock and locked the door, making sure it wouldn’t unlatch. This woman would die tonight. He would ensure it.

Obviously, the freezer wasn’t cold enough, but he would change that too, and in time, Mary would be dead. As he turned the cooler cold enough to kill her and her weak heart, he could envision it now. The last breaths of Mary as she banged on the door, the fans in the freezer working their damndest to do their job. And as he heard Mary start to shout and bang on the freezer door...Well he could only hold a smile. A true and genuine smile. Bitch had it coming.

“Oh no...Hello! Somebody let me out! Help!”

Izuku just walked away. It was nearly ten o’clock, after all. He needed to get ready for bed. So he ignored her pitiful cries, and walked upstairs to his bedroom, putting on his flannel pajama pants and a two sizes too big shirt he treasured, because it was well worn and soft, and smells vaguely of the one he called Mother. He would find her.

He stared around his room, the soft neutral walls that were broken up by the colorful accent wall mural of a mountainous scene. He looked out his window and saw a raven, who he just smiled at and then looked at the clock, his eyes a blood red instead of a deep emerald. He would need to wait. But that was okay. He never minded waiting. To pass the time, he fell asleep.

In his dreams, he could envision Mary’s wide, glazed over eyes as she laid on the frigid floor, un-moving. He could calculate the time she died. 2:08 AM. The scene in his dream changed again, and he was in his bedroom, still in his pajamas. When his vision cleared and he saw the woman there, the windows of his room showing flames, he saw that the woman was there.

“Izuku...There you are, and here I am.” She smiled sweetly at him, sitting on a leather chair that definitely wasn’t there before, “Finally face to face. It’s okay, you can trust me, sweetie. You know who I am, don’t you? I’m your mommy. Inko. In this form, I go by Inko anyways, rather than my more traditional epithet, but I think you know plenty of that, my child.”

Izuku nodded, and gave her a hug, to which she gave one back to him, “I know you’ve been missing me and you have a lot of questions, but this isn’t a social call, unfortunately. You have work to do, my little Izuku. I’ve come to speak to you about your calling. Each offering you bring me will make your strength rise. I know you would never needlessly kill, but in this case, it its a simple and necessary thing to do, Izuku. You can influence your fate and become a master over all~!” She giggled sweetly, but then became serious as she manifested three things.

A flashlight, batteries for the flashlight and a thick, thick notebook.

“But oh so much to do. So much ahead of you, my little Izuku. I know today is your birthday, my sweet and Mommy wouldn’t get you nothing! These things are for you.”

Inko gestured to the plain brown notebook that had cute little graphic kittens imprinted on the inside. "You'll need that notebook, It'll help you on your journey, and don't worry, no ink necessary. It's connected directly to your thoughts, you just need to analyze them quickly via quirk and all your thoughts will be written down here via bond."

Izuku opened up the notebook and saw that there was a tab for Mary, already, with observations and keynotes on how his thoughts were how to kill her.

**Christensen Mary, Housemaid.**

**Personal Description**

Name: Christensen, Mary B

Age: Mid 50s (55-56?)

Height: 175 cm (5’9”)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Night Vision

 **Status** :

  * Mary is cleaning the cooler.
  * I found a padlock on the table. This could be useful.
  * Mary has frozen to death. I should get the padlock back so no one will suspect that it was me.



“And a flashlight,” She smiled, handing him the cute lion plushie that had glowing eyes- she had installed the batteries while he was checking out the notebook. “This will help you find your way around at night and it’s disguised so you can use it to decorate your room when not in use.”

Izuku looked at her and she nodded, becoming serious, “Now Izuku, my sweet little boy, you need to do something. It is important that you are not caught. In the kitchen, you left the lock on the freezer door. It is imperative that you retrieve that lock, my sweet, and hide it away so you will not be discovered. Believe me, my sweet, you wouldn’t that to happen. Go now! Get the padlock, before the adults wake up!”

He nodded and gave her a hug, before she snapped him out of the dream sequence.

With a start, he awoke and he knew what he needed to do. So, carefully making his way down the steps, not necessarily needing the flashlight as the moon was plenty bright enough, he managed to make his way back to the kitchen. From upstairs to down, through the sprawling hallways and dining room. There, he found the lock just as he had placed it. Gingerly, he grabbed the padlock and checked the notebook, feeling a surge of power coarse through his veins, it shook him a bit and kitchen utensils hovered around him ominously.

  * I took the padlock. I should put this in my pocket so no one will find it. It might become useful later.



Telekinesis. Midoriya Izuku, previously with the uncanny ability to accurately pick people psychologically and find out all about them via his Analysis, now had the ability to lift things with his mind. Telekinesis.

Izuku smiled viciously at the revelation down at his hands, his previously barely there pentagram of a birthmark now flaring with hellfire before settling back down into its previous state, but then went back upstairs and to bed, this time being greeted by sweet dreams and a peaceful, almost innocent expression framing his face.

At exactly 10:30am, a feminine scream reverberated around the manor Manor, and sent birds flying. By 11:45am, there were police cars flashing their lights against the manor and a police officer stood await for an official.

“Detective Toshinori Yagi, what do we have here?”

“It looks like a cardiac arrest, Sir. The woman collapsed in the walk-in freezer. This was probably caused by the change of temperature. She was in her mid-fifties.”

“Typical of women her age. Did you speak with the homeowner?” Detective Yagi asked.

“No, Sir.” The officer said, “They’re waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Detective Yagi took that as his cue to go inside to the kitchen, and as he checked over the police’s handiwork, Ayame and Hisashi stood there, distraught.

“How could something like this happen, Detective Yagi?” Hisashi asked, an arm over his wife to keep her from getting too close to the freezer’s door.

“Was it a seizure of some kind?” Ayame added.

“Well, the dedicated officers and I will look things over, but for the looks of things as they are now, it seems to be a case of, er, misadventure.” Detective Yagi turned and looked at them, “I’d ask that you stay clear of the kitchen and keep staff away while we clear up. For now, just relax and focus on life getting back to normal.”

“Thank you, Detective Yagi, we’ll try our best.”

* * *

 

_I put the pieces together, this all started years ago, with the arrival of a new life that was taken wrongly from the mother. Dragmire Manor was a place filled with darkness. And there were outward ambitions, and hidden histories hidden in that house. I tried to help, but I should not have become so involved. How these things unfold when we are thrust into the scene, I cannot account for it all. For my part in these events, I waive responsibility. It’s there...It’s a mark, a mark I should have erased at it’s source, the center of it all....God help us all, the boy....Izuku._


	2. July 12th, 1972. SMOKING KILLS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Midoriya Izuku was born on the June 6th, 1966, nobody expected him to be anything other than a normal little boy but everything changed on Izuku’s 6th Birthday, when his true calling was revealed to him, and the information that he was stolen from his true mother, the Demon Queen Inko. Equipped with hellborne quirks, Izuku orchestrates deadly accidents that will minimize the population of the Dragmire Manor one by one by one.

Izuku woke up like any other day, but this day, something irritated his nose, the way the downstairs sitting room smelled disgustingly like cigarette smoke and tasteless brandy.

Immediately, he knew EXACTLY who was here. It was that rat, that absolute vermin. That disgusting, smoke spewing excuse. The human who polluted the air with his very presence. Hughes.

He knew if he went downstairs right now, as he brushed through his hair, he’d be greeted with the sight of the sleazeball of a human. But, he knew it imperative to stay in a near vicinity but away, in order to eavesdrop-afterall, so he went downstairs for breakfast. From around the corner, he could hear the glug-glug-glug of a liquid being poured into a whiskey glass, over ice. Then the heavy footsteps of the man he called ‘Father’.

“Hi Hughes. Thank goodness you’re here. Things are a mess. This could have real negative repercussions in an election year.” His father said.

Izuku heard Hughes sigh and say, “It’s a private matter, an unfortunate turn of events. The press will keep out of it,” A loud ‘slurp’, “I’ve seen to that.”

Izuku rolled his eyes as he heard his Father say “I could always count on you, Hughes. Make yourself at home while I tidy up some papers. Just ring for Evans if you need something.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Izuku knew that as ‘Slack off, I’ll be here all day.’ He went back upstairs to his room and consulted the notebook. When he opened the book, there was a new tab for Hughes, already filled out.

**Hughes Todd, Father’s Colleague.**

**Personal Description**

Name: Hughes, Todd L

Age: 35

Height: 185 cm (6’1”)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Red

Blood Type: B

Quirk: Cherry Bomb

**Status** :

  * Hughes visits my father sometimes for business. I hate it when he smokes in the dining room. Gives me a headache.



Izuku went downstairs again, back to the dining room, and ignored the Cross which was making his heart beat in his ears. He needed to confirm the target before he began.  He took a deep breath and let it out, going nearer closer to Hughes. Now his heartbeats resonated in his ears again, his vision went red and time stopped mid-sip. Then time sped up again as Hughes noticed his presence.

“Well there you are, Izuku, let me look at you, I believe you’ve grown since I last saw you!” Hughes said, and out of politeness, Izuku stepped forward and allowed the greasy man to look him over. Mother, he hated the man, and his wife was a harpy too. Thank Mother it was just Hughes he’d have to murder today. But how to do that…

Well, more out of pettiness than anything, he stole Hughes’ matches. Fuck you and your matches, Hughes. After about 30 minutes, he had an idea when Hughes said, “Ah shit, what's keeping your father? I need to find some new matches. I can't be messing with the oven each time I need a light.” And, “The button seems a bit loose on the oven. I should probably borrow a screwdriver from the janitor and fix it. That drunk sure as hell ain't gonna do it himself.”

So he went back upstairs and spotted the drunken janitor, Declan, fixing a broken lamp. Izuku came up to him and he heard Declan mutter as he fiddled with the broken lamp, “Can’t you see I’m performing a delicate operation here? Why don’t you go downstairs and watch TV or something.”

Izuku paid him no mind and stole his screwdriver when his gaze was back on the lamp, hiding it away in one of his pockets. He may as well spare Hughes the need of fixing that darned oven~.

He went downstairs again and to the kitchen, ignoring Ayame’s feeble justification for where Mary was. Izuku shut the door to the kitchen and turned to the stove, carefully messing with the mechanism to control the gas from leaking out and to ‘fix that knob’. 

  * I have stolen Hughe’s matches. Now only way for him to light his cigarettes is with the oven. I should set a trap of some kind.
  * The oven has a system that prevents the gas leaking out. I need a tool of some sort for this.
  * The oven is rigged and Gene does not have a clue. Now all we have to do is wait...



Izuku sat at the table and sat there in wait. He would be ready to watch Hughes crash and burn.

Have you ever smelled burning flesh? Izuku certainly has, and he took malicious glee in watching Hughes go up to the oven, set it up, unaware that the safety system was rendered useless. He watched him put a cancer stick close to the burner, only to catch fire.

Izuku watched as the man burned to death, screaming in agony and clawing at his face, his eyes wide in horror and his face red and burnt like a lobster’s, already formulating his alibi that he was getting a small snack from the pantry when he heard screaming, but when he got out to see what was the matter, Mr. Hughes was already dead~.

A surge of power coursing through his veins as his pentagram surged with hellfire already sealed that Mother had gotten his offering. How kind of her to help him get more power~.

Later that day, Detective Yagi came to Dragmire Manor once more, meeting with Midoriya Hisashi in the kitchen.

“Well...What can I say, Mr. Midoriya. This is a real unfortunate series of events. Quite uncanny.”

Hisashi sighed, “Todd Hughes was my campaign manager, and a friend of the family for many years. I’ll be lost without him.”

“I know this must be a difficult time for you, but we really must do an investigation here.” Detective Yagi said, “I’ll need to speak to your handyman about the gas leak. This shouldn’t have happened.”  


* * *

_ I had a feeling there was something weird going on in that house. I couldn't quite yet put the pieces together, so I took a step back for a while, let it brew. After a few weeks, the call came in. Just when things were getting back to normal, there had been another accident in that god forsaken house. It happened on a rainy day. i think it was Tuesday. The janitor who was known to be quite a drinker was fixing a bathroom on the lower west wing. _


	3. August 4, 1972. TONE-DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Midoriya Izuku was born on the June 6th, 1966, nobody expected him to be anything other than a normal little boy but everything changed on Izuku’s 6th Birthday, when his true calling was revealed to him, and the information that he was stolen from his true mother, the Demon Queen Inko. Equipped with hellborne quirks, Izuku orchestrates deadly accidents that will minimize the population of the Dragmire Manor one by one by one.

After a mindscape lesson with Mommy Dearest, Izuku woke up and carefully got dressed.

"There you are, Izuku, did you sleep well?" Ayame asked, walking in the hallway to her room which she shared with Hisashi. "Ugh, I must speak to your father about that handyman."

Izuku ignored her and knew that in order to tie up any loose ends in regards to Hughes, Declan should be the next to die. 

This Declan...As he watched him work in that bathroom, working on unclogging the toilet, he knew that this freckled, red haired and absolute ugly mug of a human should be the next to die. When he gazed at him, his heart resonated in his ears, blood seemingly coating the walls red as his gaze reddened and time stopped. 

Time sped up again and he watched the sloppy drunk stop doing his job, pick up a bottle of liquor and lean against one of the walls, just chugging it.

Izuku knew that the drunk wouldn’t notice him checking the notebook so he consulted it.

**Murphy Declan, Janitor.**

**Personal Description**

Name: Murphy Declan, K

Age: 48

Height: 179 cm (5’10 ½”)

Hair Color: Red/orange

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: B

Quirk: Drain

**Status:**

  * He is always drunk. He probably won't notice if I change his plans up a bit.



Well....Declan always was getting pissy about the piano breaking. Why not make his demise the very thing he loathed? So. Izuku carefully snatched a 1/2 inch wrench, glad that he was wearing some cute leather gloves as it was quite chilly in the manor. 

  * I have stolen a wrench. Maybe I should break something with this.
  * Ok now I should get him here somehow.



Izuku changed his plans, adding ‘fix the piano’ in scrawled handwriting that matched the drunk’s exactly. Alright. Now to go break the piano...Hm, his alibi would be that he was helping Declan by fetching the wrench he needed.

Izuku jogged over to the dining hall, and saw the impressive grand piano. Now that he was alone, his step mother checking with one of the maids in the kitchen, he loosened the pedals’ bolts and the legs of the piano. 

He heard the drunkard yell, “Fix the piano?! What the fuck?! Well, I better get goin’.”

He opened the door to the dining hall, greeting the man who was walking to his death. Hmm...How could he pull this off? Izuku watched as the man crouched under the piano, fixing it.

“Goddamned pedals...Always loose.” The drunkard slurred.

  * Maybe now I can use some of my new abilities.



Izuku smiled maliciously as he used his telekinesis for the very first time. It was heavy, that grand piano, but he pulled it straight off the legs of and watched them clatter, as Declan started screaming profanities and trying to get away. Before he could notice Izuku was the one levitating the piano, though, Izuku dropped it. Directly on the man’s head. Hm, Izuku never knew what crushed human skull looked like. Apparently, it looked like cherry pie filling. Interesting. 

Izuku went upstairs as he heard his step mother scream, discovering the body. Later that day, Detective Yagi spoke again with Midoriya Hisashi. Hisashi sat down looking away as Detective Yagi spoke.

“I hate to tell you this, Mr. Midoriya, but it seems your handyman was drunk as a skunk. He was an accident waiting to happen.” Detective Yagi said as a matter of fact.

“I was going to fire him after the other incidents, but I just didn’t have the heart. It’s hard enough to keep the staff here with recent events.”

“You cannot blame yourself. This might be the worst case of professional neglect I’ve ever come across.” Detective Yagi explained as he stood before Hisashi. “While this might explain the gas leak, this still doesn’t explain the death in the walk-in cooler. The autopsy on the maid was inconclusive, but we’re still working on the theory she had a poor heart, or circulation problems and fainted.” 


End file.
